Learn from Your Mistakes
by Shenive-chan
Summary: REPOSTREDONE AU YAOI SasuNaru & Others In moments of extreme fatigue and weariness he would forget everything that had passed, and go home thinking the blond was still there, waiting by the door for him to come and yell...


**EDIT!!! 3/09/08 – This is in fact the second repost of this story. I have many other stories that are incomplete. I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for not updating anything. Life took a very weird turn, and suddenly, I forgot all about these things. Then, my old computer crashed, and with it all the chapters that were ready to be posted. Of course, many authors must know that rewriting a chapter will lead to something different, so I'm trying to recall as best I can everything I had meant to convey. I wish to finish my stories, to rid myself of the guilt borne from not completing them. If you have been waiting for a chapter, again, I apologize greatly.**

**HEYA! Finally, I got around to what I had promised, the re-write of this story! Since the chapters are mostly done and I'm just rearranging things, it should get back to where it was soon. Although I am lazy, so I don't promise anything, haha.**

**Added some things to clear up some questions, and made the timeline a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**-**

* * *

**-**

_Wouldn't hurt to make a wish_

-

If Naruto had an obsession with ramen, then Sasuke surely had one with french fries. He had some at least every week, at the restaurant across from his condominium - along with a coke, damn those commercials.

Or at least, that's what any innocent observer of the human condition would've originally thought. But then, Sasuke doesn't do anything any other normal human would do. At least, not in the same order, or for the same reasons. No, he's a much more complicated fellow, filled with strong convictions and morals, and it turns out, also strong 'tradition' following tendencies.

-------------------

He had first moved to the current part of town he now inhabited about seven years ago. The first year was more or less boring, just girls ogling him and what not. The second year, though, had proved more eventful.

For around the second year, he finally visited the restaurant he now frequented. It was late at night, and he was strangely hungry, and being a bachelor -whom aren't really known for their cooking skills- decided that maybe a burger, some fries, and a coke wouldn't hurt.

Ah yes, it was all still very clear in his mind, that first step into the -now as he read the flashing sign outside- diner, who surely made any old man feel nostalgic at the sight of the 1950's influenced style of the place. Friendly (smiling a bit too much) faces of young women lightly motioned at him to enter and sit down. There was a jukebox (1) playing some Elvis at his far left. The floors where in black and white tile formation, while pink plastic flamingos were nailed down to it in random places. And the weird names given to the food items on the menu... yes, they really nailed it down.

Not wanting a table lest he be accosted by a girl or two, he went straight to the front and sat on a stool, head hunched over a bit. He didn't have to wait long to have his order to be taken though, but it did take him long to register what had happened long after he had left.

He had considered before if he was gay or not, seriously. And had reached the decision that if he was ever attracted to anyone, either man or women, that would be his answer. So when he looked up into big, and dear god were they big, blue eyes, a nice round tan face and amazingly golden hair, belonging to a boy, and liked it, well then, yeah, call him gay.

"Hey dude, yeah, what do ya want? Ain't got all day, my turns almost over ya know. And to let you in on a little secret, I'm the best cook here!"

'Well, his voice could use some improvement, but surely the boy's features more than make up for it.' Sasuke thought. Although he was seated, he could tell the boy was much shorter than him, and now he could make out very nice fine lines that went across each cheek, as if he had been scratched by a cat he had angered or some such. We can't keep someone so cute waiting, now can we?

"Hn. Sure. Cheeseburger, grilled onions, extra tomatoes." Sasuke answered back, staring straight at the boy.

"Extra tomatoes, eh? Thats pretty weird, never gotten that before... any fries with that? A coke?"

"Yeah, both."

"Coming right up!" and the blond boy scampered off to the kitchen.

He had only to wait a couple of minutes before the boy came back with his food, nice and warm, and it actually looked good. Sasuke idly wondered if the blond really was the best chef here. He looked under aged too... weren't there child labor laws or something?

"Here ya go, it'll be six bucks, okay?"

"Hm."

Not 'til then did Sasuke catch the flashing golden object on the boy's shirt, a name tag. It read 'Naruto'. Ah, so this was the boy's name, Naruto.

Naruto, who was now his ex-husband.

Yeah, thats right, they were now divorced. So there Sasuke sat, on the same stool from all those years back, in the diner, eating just fries -he was never really a fan of hamburgers- celebrating, or grieving? Their first year divorce anniversary, the golden ring right in front of him teasing his eyes. And although he sulked here every week, today was obviously special, because he had never brought along the ring before. Here he just laid it across from him. In his mind, it represented Naruto, which made sense, since the ring was golden, just like Naruto. Sasuke let himself smile a bit, just a bit. He could never stay mad at Naruto after all, it was not his fault they left each other.

No, it had been all Sasuke's fault. It had take him a while to admit it, if even a little, to himself. He had been the prick. He had been the dumbass.

The the three years following their first meeting were the ones Sasuke would turn to frequently while in the meeting room in his company, a worker talking on and on about savings here, savings there, raising the profits margin... See, the third year he had asked Naruto to marry him. And the boy had happily (angrily) proclaimed that it "IT WAS ABOUT DAMN TIME, BASTARD!" It was not peaceful, with Naruto, nothing was, but it wasn't all out war either. It was comfortable, lively, entertaining, lovely...he could fill the world with words to describe it. Corny as it sounded, and believe me, Sasuke avoided corny-ness like the plague, Naruto had really made him the happiest man alive. At least, for that time.

They had spent some time engaged. Sasuke met all of Naruto's quirky friends - such as the weird little boy Konohamaru, who was the son of Naruto's landlord - and the very youth filled janitor to the diner, Lee, who always managed to embarrass them no matter what. Naruto had also made friends of his two neighbors, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sasuke had never bothered to try and make contact with anyone wherever he lived, so when he saw Naruto talking to Kiba about dog raising, it was sort of refreshing. Now he wouldn't have to do it himself. And maybe the stupid dog Kiba had would shut up at night.

There were moments though, were Sasuke questioned if Naruto really was happy. On rainy days, he would come home to find Naruto just staring out a window with a sad expression. In an almost comical manner, Sasuke would think Naruto was just sad because it wasn't sunny enough to go out or something. But sometimes, sometimes...

Sasuke never did find out just what was bothering Naruto back then.

The sixth year was a tempest. A really really bad one. See, Sasuke owned his own company. Yup, he was even entrepreneur of the year, twice. So when people found out about Naruto's less than favorable upbringing, there really was no avoiding gossip. This had all started a bit way before Sasuke and Naruto were even married, and Sasuke had been under the impression that it would soon go away. But that's when Sasuke learned that you should never underestimate the cruelty many people were capable of, even his own. And so the gossip got worse, were he was sure people didn't even shut up anymore (or care, for that matter) if Naruto was in the room or not, when he was the topic of such horrid discussions. It came to a point, that even people who admired him before now sneered at his sight. It was time to laugh at Sasuke, the man who married a low income brat from the wrong side of town.

And so Sasuke started having terrible thoughts about Naruto as well, and soon, he was provoking all kinds of problems at home with him. Ranging from Naruto's tardiness - that inevitably led to insinuations of adultery, which he knew particularly hurt Naruto, he prided himself in being honest - to his slight snores. Anything, anything to release his anger towards the boy, for making him look so bad in the eyes of his associates. As if it had been Naruto who had chosen to have been born poor, with not parents in sight.

They were divorced a month or two after their sixth anniversary. It was a quiet affair, he gave Naruto enough money for him to live comfortably all his life. Last he heard though, Naruto had put it all in a savings account, and left it there, untouched. He was prideful, that Naruto. He was sure Naruto had even forgotten the money was there, and went to make it out on his own. That thought made Sasuke feel even more guilty.

------------------

Sasuke took a swig of his coke. The eight year. Naruto was still in his thoughts. In moments of extreme fatigue and weariness he would forget everything that had passed, and go home thinking the blond was still there, waiting by the door for him to come and yell at him about getting a dog like Kiba's Akamaru to keep him company while Sasuke was away. Or say a comment or two about Shikamaru, who would never pick up his newspaper, and henceforth had a little trench thing going on outside his door, blocking Naruto's way to their's. Or maybe he had run out of ramen and had forgotten were he placed his wallet, and waited there to borrow some of Sasuke's money to go purchase some more.

He still loved him, dammit!

And at this point, Sasuke would have his little breakdown. Not that it mattered, no one else suspected anything, he still held that impassive look on his face.

---

During his last birthday, what few friends he had came over to celebrate. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a kid again. So when his adviser Kakashi presented him with his birthday cake, he thought it wouldn't hurt to make a wish. He wished to meet Naruto again, it didn't matter how, or when, or where, he just wanted to see him. Maybe Naruto would smile at him?

---

The ring glowed brightly in his eyes now, as if guiding him out of his depressed state, yet still reminding him of his misdeed. Of the biggest mistake he had ever made.

But then, aren't people supposed to learn from their mistakes?

Sasuke stood up, left the money, and walked out.

He hadn't learned anything new, so it was about damn time he start.

-

* * *

**-**

**(1) Think Johny Rocket's or a restaurant like that. OMG I love going there and having a vanilla malt. **

**DONE! Anyways, if you had reviewed the original, maybe you've noted some things here you like and want to review again? Ha I shouldn't keep my hopes up... but please**

**Review!**

**If you do, maybe Sasuke will get to see Naruto again? Maybe?**

**Take care**


End file.
